Beautiful Goodbye
by Danichan667
Summary: A songfic about Marron breaking up with Trunks and finding out Goten loves her


A.N.: So here it is. The revision of Beautiful Goodby. It's almost the same except I changed the ending a little bit.   
  
Disclaimer/s: I do not claim Dragon Ball Z/GT. It is all property of Akira Toriyama. I also do not own Beautiful Goodbye by Amanda Marshall.  
  
~*****~  
  
Marron watched him as he twirled the beautiful raven haired girl on the dance floor. She and Trunks might have been engaged but his heart didn't belong to her, it never really did. Yet, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't feel bitter towards Pan, and she didn't feel bitter towards Trunks either. Marron loved Trunks to much to be bitter towards him.  
  
iI'm fed up with my destiny   
  
Of this place of no return  
  
I think I'll take another day and slowly watch it burn.   
  
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
  
Because I still remember you and I, and that beautiful goodbye.i  
  
She knew Trunks didn't love her as deeply as she loved him. She sighed.   
  
~I don't want Trunks to be unhappy, she thought sadly, he's only fooling himself, he may think he loves me, but he doesn't.~   
  
She would break off the engagment tonight.   
  
iWe stagger through these empty streets  
  
Laughing arm in arm  
  
The night had made a mess of me  
  
Your confessions kept me warm  
  
and I don't really miss you   
  
I just need to know  
  
Do you ever think of you and I   
  
and that beautiful goodbye.i  
  
The party was over, most of the guests had left two or three hours ago. Trunks was talking to Goten about something.  
  
"Trunks may I speak with you in private?" Marron asked, almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"Sure where do you want to go?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Comeon." She said, taking his hand.  
  
iWhen I see you now  
  
I wonder how  
  
I could have watched you walk away  
  
if I let you down please forgive me now  
  
For that beautiful goodbye, Yeah yeah.i  
  
When they were on the balcony beside Trunks' room she turned to speak to him.  
  
"Trunks, what I want to say is, I want to call off the engagement." She said, as her tears started falling.  
  
"What, Marron why?" He asked taking her hands.  
  
"Because Trunks your heart doesn't belong to me, it belongs to.....Pan" She said, her last few words barely above a whisper.  
  
"Marron." Trunks said, cupping her face in his hands, "I love you."  
  
"Trunks look me in the eye and tell me, do you love Pan?" She yelled pulling away from his grasp.  
  
He looked down at his feet. Marron stared at him, and smiled a caring, but sad smile.  
  
"I knew it Trunks, you love Pan, if you marry me you will be miserable, and I want you to be happy." Marron looked at the pale moon and in the moonlight Trunks could see silver trails of tears flowing down her face.  
  
iIn these days of no regrets.   
  
I keep mine to myself,   
  
And all the things we never said   
  
I can say for someone else  
  
And nothing lasts forever,   
  
But we always try,   
  
And I just can't help but wonder why,   
  
We let it pass us by.i  
  
Trunks pulled Marron into a tight hug, "But Marron what about you?"   
  
"I'll be fine doofus." She answered trying to laugh, but failing miserably. After a few moments of silence Trunks said something.  
  
"Marron we will still be friends, won't we?"  
  
She remained silent, then replied, "Of course we will."  
  
"So do you want to tell everyone the engagement is off, and tell Pan that you love her." Marron said taking his hand.  
  
"Yeah." He said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.   
  
They walked down the stairs. Marron knew that as they walked down each individual step her potential relationship with Trunks was diminishing. It broke Marron's heart for she did love Trunks but he didn't feel the same.  
  
As they reached the last step Marron's heart felt as if it was twisting into nothingness inside and a lonesome tear fell down her cheek. Trunks squeezed her warm hand one last time and went to find Pan, leaving Marron alone on the stairs.  
  
iWhen I see you now I wonder how,   
  
I could have watched you walk away.   
  
If I let you down, please forgive me now,   
  
For that beautiful goodbye.i  
  
"Marron, are...are you okay?" She heard a soft voice say.  
  
"I'm fine, Goten."  
  
"If that was the case, you wouldn't be crying, Marron." Goten retorted sitting beside Marron.  
  
Marron knew she couldn't hide from it. She hugged Goten tight and starting crying. "Trunks and I broke up."  
  
"It's okay Marron. I'm here for you. No matter what, I am here for you." He whispered into her hair.  
  
Marron heard his words and she looked him in his eyes. She saw one major emotion there, love. Not platonic love, but genuine love. Goten was in love with her, and maybe, just maybe, he would be the one to mend her broken heart.  
  
~*****~  
  
The revision of Beautiful Goodbye. Cool ne?  
  
Review please...  
  
Laters,  
  
Dani-chan667 


End file.
